


Pretty Trinket

by Cum_plete



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cum_plete/pseuds/Cum_plete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its not regulation but Captain Kirk is well within his rights to bend the rules.<br/>After all, its just a necklace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Trinket

At first no one noticed. 

Well, they noticed, but just commented on how beautiful his new necklace was. The craftsmanship was gorgeous and intricate, so everyone admired it. 

But the fascination faded quickly. After all, it was just a necklace. Not exactly Starfleet regulation but since when had Jim Kirk put much stock in the rules. He allowed his crew to bend the rules as long as it wasn’t detrimental to the mission. The crew that hardly ever left the Enterprise was allowed to adorn themselves and their uniforms with any jewelry that would not interfere with their duties. As long as it was safe and not offensive he allowed it. 

It was only on away missions that he required his people to be strictly Starfleet perfect. 

The day he first showed up to Alpha shift wearing it most of the bridge crew had the opportunity to get a good look at it and comment on its beauty. But once it became a part of his daily wear, no matter the occasion, it was written off as inconsequential. Just an odd piece of jewelry on an already eclectic Captain. 

\--

When he had first received the necklace and raised it to his throat Jim Kirk knew that it would never come off again. Away missions, diplomatic missions, milk runs; no matter the situation this was one adornment that would not be removed. He was the Captain; he could bend the rules a bit more than the average crewman. 

And if anyone ever objected, say the Admiralty, he would have a very good excuse for breaking this particular rule. A concrete excuse. 

\--

The necklace was made of a suede like fabric woven in intricate loops and twists, decorated with metal beads in several places. It may have looked slightly feminine but the dark colors and large beads offset the delicate weaving to give it a more masculine feel. The black of the fabric and the silver of the beads stood out in striking detail on Jims pale throat. 

The center of the necklace was an intricate tangle of knot work, reminiscent of old Celtic weaving, and was backed by a large metal piece in bright silver, making the knot work pop. The metal plate was plain and seemed to serve only as a backdrop for the centerpiece, but conformed nicely to the flow of the whole piece. 

The necklace was worn almost as a choker. Tight to Jims neck but loose enough to allow for free movement. Jim could feel the solid press of the beads and the silver plate every time he moved his head, every time he breathed and even when he spoke. 

Crew members would often notice Jim touching the centerpiece with a fond smile on his face. 

\--

He wore the piece for almost a year without incident. Just a necklace, a pretty trinket with no meaning. 

In that time not a single ambassador or dignitary, officer or civilian had managed to make Jim Kirk remove the trinket. 

Being captured had a knack of changing things though. 

\--

He hadn’t been injured, raped, tortured or even unduly insulted. His captors had just wanted to use the famous Jim Kirk in one of their religious ceremonies. Not even a dangerous ceremony. Just a verbal blessing and a ritual bath, but it did require him to be completely unadorned. 

Jim was not okay with that at all. 

But to protest would have been a very bad idea. Though his captors hadn’t injured him and promised not to if he cooperated, Jim didn’t want to ruin the Federations chance to make some very profitable allies. So he went along with the ceremony. 

It wasn’t until Jim was finished and lead back to his crew, still wearing the peoples simple robes and nothing else, that things got hairy. 

\--

If you asked the landing/rescue party what happened in the next minutes you would probably get a jumble of interpretations, skewed and distorted by both shock and misunderstanding. 

But if you were to ask Lieutenant Uhura you would get a very farfetched, but also true, recount of the incident and its true meaning. Uhura was to danm observant. 

\--

As Jim walked back to the main room of the cave like structure he noticed the away team and headed to join them. 

His captors had brought him right back to his crew as soon as the ceremony concluded, just as they promised. They hadn’t even allowed him to change back into his uniform, though he was carrying all of his possessions heaped together in his arms. 

It wasn’t until he saw Spock that he realized his mistake. 

\--

To an uninformed party what happened next seemed like a daily occurrence, it was carried out so seamlessly that no one unfamiliar with the situation would ever believe that the ease was not born out of repetition. 

Jim Kirk, playboy the Starfleet, youngest Captain and Earths savior calmly walked to his away team, stepped in front of his First Office, and knelt. 

The room seemed to be holdings its breath, but in reality Jims captors did not know enough to be startled and it was only his crew that had paused in confusion and awe. 

Jim had dropped his bundled possessions at Spock’s feet when he knelt and now rested with his face up and his arms to his sides. Waiting. 

\--

Without a word Commander Spock bent and rifled through Jims belongings, straightening with the necklace in his hand. Reaching forward he hooked the clasp around Jims neck and stepped back. 

“Rise” 

The only words exchanged. Said in Spock’s normal voice. 

Jim stood up, gathered his possessions and seemed almost to reboot. 

When he turned to the away team he was jovial old Kirk once again. Ready to return to his ship. 

And so they did. 

\--

While the others were gaping like fish at seeing their Captain kneel in front of his First Officer Uhura was observing much more. 

Like the tiny tattoo that lie at the hollow of Jim’s throat, directly under where the necklaces centerpiece would sit. A tiny triangle with a circular halo. 

Like the Vulcan script engraved on the inside of said centerpiece. _Ashayam ___

Like how Spock and Kirk’s first two fingers brushed together when they turned to say their goodbyes to Jim’s captors. 

And how Jim’s face looked when the necklace was snapped back into place. 

Being who she was, she was in a unique position to understand every one of her observations. 

\--

As was becoming routine whenever Jim was captured, he was beamed directly to sickbay. Less likely he could escape Bones and his hypos that way. 

Spock’s idea, not his. 

Of course. 

Though this time it did mean that not only did Jim get the through checkup he needed, but the incident also had the opportunity to make the rounds of the ship before Kirk and Spock returned to the bridge. 

Where they were promptly ambushed by Uhura in front of the entire Alpha shift bridge crew. 

\--

Not two steps out of the lift and already their secret was out. 

“You’re his bonded submissive,” Uhura’s voice sounded astonished. 

She must have been waiting in front of the lift the whole time, ready to pounce. 

“The Captain and I have been bonded for nine point three four months, and involved in a relationship of a romantic nature for a further four point seven months. We were bonded as T’hy’la on New Vulcan, where the Captain was collared as my *nepik. Our bonding was approved by both Starfleet and the high elders on New Vulcan. “

“Since the performance of our duties aboard this ship has not been negatively impacted by our relationship during this time there is a statistical probability of only point zero zero four percent that the crew obtaining this knowledge will reflect negatively on our partnership as a command team. With this in mind Jim and I had decided to share our relationship with the crew on our next scheduled shore leave. This incident has only moved the time table forward."

As Spock finished speaking he placed his hand on the back of Jim’s neck and gave a quick squeeze. 

In front of the crew, revealing their relationship for the first time, Jim let out a relieved sigh and leaned back into this bond mate’s chest. 

\-- 

The look that Uhura had seen on the planet was back. 

She recognized it now. 

Bliss. 

Bliss at being loved, accepted, and owned by the holder of his heart. 

It was a good look on the Captain. 

\--

End

\--

**Author's Note:**

> *nepik = submissive
> 
> Citation: http://www.starbase-10.de/vld/


End file.
